Life Was Great
by apples n crisp
Summary: Sakura. And Ino. In bed. 'nuff said. Yuri, InoSaku. A gift for applebits


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co.

Ooooh... I can't believe I'm actually posting this...

This ones for you, applebits, just like you requested!

**_

* * *

Life Was Great _**

* * *

Haruno Sakura clutched the edge of the cool sheet tightly, her moist palms quivering as she stared up at the foreign ceiling. A green glow radiated from the alarm clock that was on the stand next to the bed, the numbers blinking rapidly, in rhythm with her heartbeat. 

It was 2:25 am. So very late, yet, the pink haired girl couldn't sleep.

She glanced over at sleeping form next to her, long blond hair draped across her lovers back.

Sakura's gaze drifted to the clenched fist that was nestled under a soft round chin, and then traveled up, lingering on swollen red lips, lips that were slightly parted, revealing the entrance to that delectable warm cave of pleasure. Averting her eyes, and then, settling them back on Ino's face, she turned on her side, so as to be able to see easier.

She didn't notice the slight smile that graced the object of her attentions face.

"Like what you see?" The words were mumbled sleepily, but the throaty voice that uttered them shocked Sakura out of her reverie, and she flushed in embarrassment at being caught.

Slowly, liquid blue eyes fluttered open. "Or do you always stare at people when they sleep?" Her tone was playful, but Sakura turned away.

"...whatever..." She couldn't think of anything else to say, the gravity of the situation weighing itself down on her chest. She was in Ino's room. On Ino's bed. _Next_ to Ino.

And both of them were completely naked.

She felt delicate fingers begin to stroke her bare shoulder, and shuddered, causing Ino to chuckle.

"You are very sensitive, you know that, Sakura-chan?" The fingers drifted downwards, slipping under the sheet. " I mean, last night, you should have seen how..."

Last night.

Sakura shut her eyes and shifted uncomfortably as she begin to feel a warmth spread out from her stomach, creeping downwards.

She groaned. "Ino, about last night..." Turning around, she looked at Ino, and suddenly, her body was full of renewed craving and vigor as she felt those cool fingers stroke her breast.

"What about last night?" The question was asked almost mockingly, and immediately, Ino sat up and straddled Sakura's hips, the latter shuddering helplessly.

Ino giggled. "Why, you are like a frightened virgin..." she purred, kissing Sakura's burning cheek, their breasts touching. Sakura suddenly opened her arms to Ino, and her lips found Ino's neck and covered it with kisses as the blond girl sighed and let the sensation pass through her in delicious silvery ripples.

Sakura burned with heat. She was hotter than anyone Ino had ever touched.

Unable to stand it any longer, Ino clasped Sakura's head and forced her mouth onto Sakura's own, and when the girl stiffened, Ino refused to let her go, Sakura's mouth opening suddenly. "That's it," Ino muttered, "don't be afraid."

Ino's arms went around Sakura, and she pressed her pubis against Sakura's and twisted her hips, the small region of her body exploding with a delicious sensation. Sakura was all softness and fire, an absolutely enthralling combination.

Sakura moaned and tossed her head back against the pillow, and closed her eyes, her mouth fallen open as Ino kissed her throat, their bodies grinding against each other.

Lifting herself up, Ino smiled as she studied Sakura's pleasure stricken face. She touched Sakura's breast, studying it, her thumb and forefinger imprisoning the small nipple. How tender it was. She bent down and stroked it with her teeth, feeling it grow harder, taller, and hearing Sakura groan painfully.

Then Ino closed her mouth on it and sucked hard and lovingly, her left arm sliping under Sakura to lift her, her right hand figting Sakura's hand, pushing it away when the girl tried to defend herself.

Sakura's hips rose off the bed, and she tossed under Ino, but Ino would not let go of the breast, feasting on it, licking it, kissing it.

She licked at the tears that spilled over Sakura's cheeks, locking her in a kiss that finally subjugated her.

She gather Sakura in her arms and forced her mouth open with kisses. She brought the passion up slowly until Sakura's heart was pounding. Sakura closed her legs, and once again their bodies were welded together, mouths locked, all Ino's flesh awakened by Sakura's flesh, her pubis electrified as she danced against Sakura.

Finally, Ino felt Sakura was ready, and roughly she pushed her back harder on the pillow with a groan that tore out of her throat, and parted her legs, spreading the little sex apart.

The vital wetness was there, the fluids that Ino lapped up with her tongue as Sakura's hips rose in snapping spasms.

"...I-Ino..!" Sakura screamed, grabbing at her lovers wild hair.

Hearing the delicious cry, Ino drove her tongue deeper into the sex, licking until Sakura's cries became hoarse and unmodulated.

Sakura turned and struggled under her, hands pushing at Inos hair, but not with enough will to dislodge Ino's head, and Ino, intent upon her task, forced Sakura's thighs up and tilted her sex back and sucked at it even more savagely. Sakura panted, and Ino buried her face into the wet swollen flesh, digging faster and deeper with her tongue until Sakura lifted her hips and cried out, the whole little mouth convulsing violently.

She sucked the throbbing flesh harder and harder until Sakura's cries went almost into a scream and the girl pulled away and burried her face into the pillo, her whole body shaking.

Suddenly, she parted her own legs over Sakura's thigh and pushed her sex against the smooth skin. Suckling Sakura's breast, she rode the thigh, up and down, her body stiffening, her legs hugging Sakura, until suddenly the orgasms flooded her.

Then, fisting her hand into a tight knot, she moved it through the moist mouth between Sakura's legs.

Wet as before, tight, deliciously tight, the opening gripped her fist, and the part of her fist that also entered, and the muscles pushed against her hungrily, further exciting her. And when she felt Sakura's clenched hand enter her, she felt the pleasure of being filled.

She worked Sakura with her fist as Sakura worked her, Sakura's arm pumping with almost punishing roughness.

When they came, it was together, moaning into each other, their bodies drenched in warmth and unbroken tremors of pure ecstasy.

Finally, Ino lay back n her own pillow and rested, her arms still wound around Sakura's arm.

Both girls were exhausted with pleasure, and the closed their eyes, each reveling in the others presence.

And life was great.

Fin

* * *

Whew... 

Well, I hope you enjoyed! Plz review!


End file.
